History Repeat?
by SabbyBina
Summary: A new generation of Yami no Matsuei characters! What if Serena, Tsuzuki and Hisoka's daughter, goes to public school and meets Muraki's kids? Not only if will she have to fight for her life, but her friends and family's too. All because Kazuza Muraki wants to repeat history. TsuSoka. TatsuWata, MuUky, OCxOC. Drama, gore, rape, etc. Rewritten of Serena Tsuzuki's adventures.


_**HI GUYS! I have a brand new Yami no Matsuei story that I had in my head for awhile. It's a new written version of Serena's Tsuzuki Adventures. I believe it's written much better since the previous version is the last version I wrote. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE OC I HAVE CREATED! Their bios are at the end of the chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Tis the morning was a beautiful autumn morning. The trees in the garden behind the house had their leaves transformed from a lucky green to dying orange. As the wind currents swayed across the land, the leaves' connection to the branches diminished and they began to descend to the ground.

The leaves would twirl around the air current, finding a location to land on. One particular leaf had fallen from a big oak tree in front of the location of the Japanese house. It twirled around a target, landing on a young girl's brunette hair. Feeling the foreign on her head, she moved her right hand through her long strands.

A larger hand had grabbed her wrist, careful not to wrinkle the black blouse she was wearing. The girl moved her unusual eyes to meet the gaze of familiar emerald ones. "Don't do that sweetie. Wakaba-san worked hard to have your hair look nice." The tired voice of her mother, or rather other father, stated to her.

The girl, named Serena, nodded. "Sorry Papa. A leaf fell on me again" She explained, taking her hand from her Papa's grip. She moved her hand by her side once again. The sound of the wooden door sliding open made the young girl look over to her left, seeing her father holding a briefcase.

His amethyst eyes had big tears in them. "I can't believe that my little girl is growing up!" His dramatic cries made the daughter and her Papa sweat drop.

Hisoka put his face in his hands. He shook his head in disbelief. The sound of black shoes clacking against the pavement were heard as the young girl walked over to her father. Her 91.440cm had walked up this 187.96 cm stature. She was quite small compared to him. She looked up at him with her own amethyst eyes. Her father wore his usual black suit with his white undershirt unbuttoned and his black tie tightened properly. His brunette hair was messy unlike her own waist length hair that was straightened.

Tsuzuki had kneeled beside his daughter and handed her small black briefcase towards her with a smile. Serena moved her mouth muscles upward, smiling back at him as she took her briefcase. "Calm down Daddy. I'm just going to school with Ami-Chan. It's not the end of the world."

Tsuzuki in a blink of an eye had teleported from in front of his daughter to the corner of the door, sulking in the corner. His back was turned towards his precious daughter and his lover. Serena sweat dropped again. She blinked when she saw her Papa walked past her, towards her daddy. Hisoka brought his hand up and smacked the older shinigami's head. "Now is not the time to act like your usual idiotic self!"

Tsuzuki held on to his head. "Soka! You don't have to be so mean!"

During their commotion, the wooden door opened. Wakaba came outside in her usual high school uniform came up with another girl beside her. Wakaba's uniform consisted of a white blouse that held a sailor style collar around her neck. The collar was dressed in a blue color that matched her skirt as well. The young girl on her right wore a similar outfit but her entire outfit was black. From the sailor collar, to the blouse, and finally to the skirt. She moved her blue eyes to the scene on the right.

Wakaba let out a small smile as the young girl left her side and walked over to Serena. "Are your parents fighting again?" Her high-pitched voice asked.

Serena looked over at her friend. "You know how dramatic my father get sometimes. He thinks it's the end of the world." She stated with an irritated look on her face, matching her Papa's look perfectly. "I'm just going to my first day of school. It's not like I haven't been in school before."

Ami's short blue hair bounced as she nodded. "Very true but today is our first day of public school. Our lessons from these past years have been done by anyone in our parent's department over the years. It was simple lessons. We had Watari-San for Science, Tatsumi-San for math. Heck, we even had your parents teach us a few lessons in calligraphy and history."

Serena sighed. "You're right. I think it would be nice to try something different, but why is it only just us? Why couldn't Yukiko-Chan and Temari-Chan come with us? It would have been better if they had been with us."

Ami giggled. "Well Yukiko has her heart set on science like her Papa, and Temari is her daddy's split image so it doesn't surprise me that she wants to be the same as Tatsumi-San."

Serena let out a pout but nodded. She couldn't change the outcome, no matter how much she wanted to. She turned her head and saw all three of the adults come towards them. Hisoka was looking at Wakaba, watching her walk behind Serena and her own daughter. "I can't thank you enough for taking Serena to school."

Wakaba nodded. "You and Tsuzuki-San need to get ready for your mission. Chief Konoe said it was a small one so you should be home when she gets back from school. If you aren't then she can stay with Hajime until you come home. She's a delight to have."

Tsuzuki was muttering something under his breath, which earned him a smack from Hisoka. He yelped and had a puppy dog look over at his lover. Hisoka looked back at him with another irritated look. Wakaba looked at her watch. "Well, we better go or we'll be late for their first day."

Ami turned and smiled at her mother. Serena continued to look at her parents until she turned her back towards them. She took two steps towards Wakaba and Ami, but stopped. She turned herself and ran back towards her parents. Tsuzuki saw this in time and kneeled back down, opening his arms for her. Serena wrapped her arms around her father's neck and held tightly. Tsuzuki smiled in the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms around his daughter's back. "Have a good day at school." He whispered. Serena pulled back from the hug and smiled.

She went over to Hisoka and hugged his stomach. Hisoka smiled down at his daughter. "We'll see you when you get home." He spoke to her through her thoughts. She nodded, unwrapping her arms from her Papa, making her way back over to Wakaba and Ami.

"Sorry." Serena said, scratching the back of her neck. Both Wakaba and Ami giggled. The trio then waved bye to Hisoka and Tsuzuki before leaving.

* * *

In a large silver 2007 Toyota Rav, a family of three were sitting in the back leather seats. The SUV was a good standard size car for a family, which is one thing that the driver never thought he would even have. Exhaling a puff of his cigarette, he looked straight ahead at the road while his daughter, whom was sitting in the passenger seat to his left, was gazing out of the window. Her fraternal twin brother was sitting in the back on her side, listening to his iPod as he also gazed out the window.

The girl was wearing a black school outfit. The boy was wearing something similar but he had trousers on while his sister had a skirt. The girl's silver blonde hair was curled in large curls with a black bow on the back of her head. The boy's silver blonde hair was brushed to each of his sides, but his bangs flew right in his face. It was annoying since they blocked most of his view but he liked his bangs so he refuses to cut them.

The girl sighed. "Dad." The doctor cocked his eyes to his daughter. "Why did we have to get up an hour early to take the back roads to school if we can just take a taxi or the subway?"

The doctor brought his attention back to the roads, exhaled another smoke. "With your mother in the hospital and the hospital being overstaffed, I have accepted the proposal from your principal of being the school doctor on the weekdays while I resume work at the hospital on the weekends. Today is my first day as doctor and you know how I feel about being late, Kazuza"

"So I'm guessing that we are going have to stay behind a few days at school as you finish up work?" Kazuza asked, gazing her grey eyes back towards the window.

Muraki put out his cigarette in the tray, pushing his glasses back straight on the bridge of his nose. "Depends on the day. I cannot guarantee anything." He held up his left hand from the steering wheel and snapped his fingers, right in clear view of son's sight. The sight made the young boy jolt lightly, but he got the message to take his ear buds out. "Now Kakeru, I want no funny business today. Be on your best behavior and if you want to not abide by this one demand, then you will be punished."

Kakeru heard his older sister giggle. She turned to her body to look at him through the gap of the two frontal seats. "We don't a repeat our last birthday, right Kakeru?" She stated in a menacing tone. Kakeru tightened his grip around his white iPod touch. He gritted his teeth under his lips. His own grey eyes glared into hers.

"Am I understood, Kakeru?" His father's voice interrupted his act of age. He just laid his head back against the seat with a sigh.

"Yes father."

* * *

Coming up to a three story white building with windows on each side of the building, Wakaba had brought the girls to the entrance, by passing many girls and boys dressed in the black uniforms. The young priestess walked up to a greeter and asked them about registration. The greeter directed her to go to the school office. Wakaba had entered the school office with Serena and Ami followed behind her. She came up to the counter. "Excuse me." She called out to the elderly secretary. The woman was dressed in a professional outfit. She a white blouse with a red skirt on with her grey hair tied into a professional bun. The old woman looked up at the young girl.

"May I help you, ma'am?" She asked, her voice was polite during the very early hour of the morning.

"Ah yes. Hello. I'm Wakaba Kannuki. I have the two new students for the new semester. They had signed up in the late registration. I was told to come to the office before the classes started." Wakaba explained, bringing the two girls closer to the counter to show off her point.

The woman nodded. "Of course." She looked back at the computer screen. She clicked her mouse a few times before finding the result she was looking for. "Ah! Here you are. I have Ami Kannuki and Serena Kurosaki." The woman stood up from her cluttered desk, and walked over to the counter. "You are all settled. Both girls have all their emergency contact, medical history and insurance." She bent down, getting a piece of paper from under the counter. She came back up and gave each of the girls a map of the school.

"Kannuki-San." The woman called out. Ami rose her hand. "You are going to be in homeroom 2-A." She looked over at Serena, whose amethyst eyes were covered by blue contacts. They were itchy as hell and it was hard for her not to scratch them. "You are going to be in homeroom 3-A, Kurosaki-San."

Serena nodded, saddened by the fact that she won't be in the same homeroom as Ami. Wakaba looked down at the two girls. "I'm sorry girls, but I have to go now or I'll be late for work. I'll be back to come pick you up at 4:30." Wakaba kneeled down and hugged both of them quickly before standing. She waved to them, making her way to the door and left the office.

Ami and Serena watched as Wakaba left them in the office. They felt somewhat lonely with being left in school. Serena looked at the secretary. "Thank you for your help . . ."

"Oh dear. I forgot my manners. Call me Kanano if you wish." The woman named Kanano stated to the young girl. Before she could say anything else, another presence had stepped into the office. Muraki in his white overcoat came into the office, followed behind Kazuza and Kakeru. Kanano looked at the doctor and smiled. "Oh, Muraki-Sensei! It's an honor to meet you."

"Is Nakumora-San in his office?" Muraki asked in his professional tone.

Kanano shook her head. "I'm sorry Sensei, but he is not in his office just yet. If you wish to wait around, he should be here very soon."

During the adults' conversation, a sudden nausea was emitting in Serena's stomach. She had just began to feel it. When the doctor entered the room, her very emotions had turned dark and depressed. She could feel nothing but darkness emitting from this man, but not just him. She couldn't tell which one, but darkness also was coming from one of other two kids.

A touch on her shoulder made her jolt lightly. Serena looked over to her left, seeing Ami staring at her with concern. "Are you alright?" She whispered. Serena let out a smile and nodded.

"Are you ok? You look as if you were about to vomit." A new voice made both of the new students look at the young girl that had come in a few moments ago. She had a look of concern on her face. It was fooling Ami but for Serena, she felt that she was faking it. She didn't care for her well-being.

Serena nodded once again, staring emotionlessly at the other girl, which was very unlike her. "I'm fine. I'm just nervous for my first day of school."

The other girl blinked. "No wonder I didn't recognize you when I came in." The girl let out a small bow. "I'm Kazuza Muraki." Standing back up, she turned and motioned her hand towards her brother, who turned his head to look at his sister as she introduced him. "That is my younger brother, Kakeru." She pointed farther behind her brother, pointing to Muraki. "And this is my father, Muraki-Sensei. He's kind of new too. He's going to be our new school doctor."

Serena felt her heart stop. This dark man was going to be the school doctor. She looked up at the man, who was paying her no attention. There was something about him that was not only just pure dark, but oddly familiar. She smiled at Kazuza, though she didn't want too. "I'm Serena Kurosaki, and this is my friend, Ami Kannuki

Kanano looked straight at Kakeru. "Muraki-San, would you please show Kurosaki-san to your homeroom? She is going to be your homeroom." Kakeru nodded and looked at Serena. She was too preoccupied with talking with his sister.

Kakeru walked past his sister, purposefully bumping shoulders past her. Kazuza groaned at the impact and glared at him. "Come with me Kurosaki-San." His tone was cold. Serena widened her eyes at him. She didn't expect him to be cold to her. He began to walk past her. The side of his arm accidentally scraped hers. Serena felt immense pain and loneliness.

Giving Ami one final look, she walked past her only friend and walked out of the office. Kakeru was waiting for her outside with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked straight at her with no emotion. She held her briefcase awkwardly in her hand. He cocked his head to the left and began to lead the way. Serena followed him in silence.

* * *

Now that the characters have met, I wonder how the first day is going to go. If you have suggestions or you want to see something, then by all means, review or inbox me about it!

I do intend to put more TsuSoka moments in. This chapter was just an introduction. I will also include more of the OC later. I hope you enjoyed it and think I should write more!

~Sabby.

CHARACTER BIOS

_Serena Tsuzuki_- She is the only daughter of Hisoka Kurosaki and Asato Tsuzuki. She inherited her father's brown hair and amethyst eyes while she inherited Hisoka's looks. She is very kind and adores her friends and family more than anything. She loves sweets (like a certain someone) but she also likes to read. Like Hisoka, she is an empath, having the ability to sense other's emotions just by touch. Unlike Hisoka, she had better control of this ability. She hates bullying and always will being willingly to stand up for victim.

_Ami Kannuki_- Ami is one of the children of Wakaba Kannuki and Hajime Terazuma. She has an older brother, but since he doesn't get along with Serena, she tends to stay away from him. Ami shares a very close friendship with Serena and a few others. She is willingly to do anything if it means to protect those closer around her.

_Yukiko Watari and Temari Tatsumi_- Yukiko and Temari are twins of Yukata Watari and Seiichiro Tatsumi. Yukiko was the first born twin and named after Watari because of not only her inheriting his orange-blondish hair, she also inherited his crazy personality. Temari is the second twin and also named after Tatsumi. Because both parents are not officially together and since their birth was not planned, Yukiko lives with Watari, inheriting his family name while Temari lives with Tatsumi and inherits his family name. Both twins hold a close friendship to Serena and Ami and are willingly to do anything to keep them safe.

_Kazuza and Kakeru Muraki_- Kazuza and Kakeru are the twins of Kazutaka Muraki and Ukyou Sakuraiji. Kazuza and Kakeru hold a deep hatred for each other. Because of what she is willingly to do in order to impress their father, Muraki favors his daughter over his son and allows her to get away with whatever she wants, including treating her brother poorly. Another thing Kakeru resents in his sister is how she treats their mother. Ukyou is sick in the hospital, thus resulting Muraki working longer shifts to ensure of his fiancee's health. This results Kazuza thinking their mother as a burden for taking her father's time away from her.


End file.
